Fairy Tail chat room
by Kazza Nalufan1
Summary: Fairy tail have made themselves a chat room! Have lots of fun reading through these amazing characters Hiro created. Rated T coz of like one swear word... :3 I hope you enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna, this is my first story on this website so I hope you guys like it. Be sure to check out my stories on deviant art and wattpad. Anyway, onwards to the story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own fairy tail or it's characters because if I did NaLu would have way way WAY more moments and might have even cannoned by now.**

_Queen_of_keys has logged on_

_Erza_the_titania has logged on_

_Demon_matchmaker has logged on_

_Gimme_fish has logged on_

_Animal_lisanna has logged on_

_Love_rival_stay_away_from_my_ _because_he_is_mine has logged on_

_Queen_of_keys:_ Juvia, you really need to change your username to something shorter...

_Animal_lisanna:_ I agree

_Love_rival_stay_away_from_my_ _because_he_is_mine changed their username to _future_wife_

_ _future_wife: better?_

_Queen_of_keys: er... Yeah?_

_Demon_matchmaker: I agree with Juvias username_

_ _future_wife: Juvias so happy!_

_Demon_matchmaker: anyway, who wants to play truth or dare?_

_All: ok, why not?_

_Demon_matchmaker: I'll go first... Erza, truth or dare?_

_Erza_the_titania: dare_

_Demon_matchmaker: I dare you NOT eat strawberry cake_

_Erza_the_titania: *gasp* noooo how did you discover my weakness? Noooooo *sobs*_

_Queen_of_keys: scary..._

_Erza_the_titania: *wips away tears* Juvia, truth or dare? _

_ _future_wife: Ummmmmmm... Tr...dare_

_Erza_the_titania: how many times have you confessed your love to Gray?_

_ _future_wife: I lost count around 348731370920-ish... Ah Gray-sama... Oh...um.. Lucy truth or dare?_

_Queen_of_keys: truth_

_ _future_wife: Gray-sama or Natsu-san?_

_ . .clothes has logged on_

_Queen_of_keys: No Gray! Whatever you do don't read our past messages!_

_ . .clothes: too late. So Lucy, me or flame-brain?_

_Queen_of_keys:... *mumbles*...nnnnmmmnnmmmnmmnmnmmmnnm idk_

_Demon_matchmaker: say Natsu already_

_Queen_of_keys: but it depends on what you mean by choosing... Do you mean friends, lovers, rivals, enemies?_

_ _future_wife: as lovers obviously_

_ . .clothes: I disagree with that username..._

_Queen_of_keys: *ignores Gray* ummmm *blushes*_

_ _stripper has logged in_

_Queen_of_keys: shit..._

_Gimme_fish: everyone forgot me ;-;_

**_Sorry it's super-duper short. I might update later, anyway review and I'll continue the truth or dare for a few more chapters then change it... Send in any suggestion truth or dares. I'm happy to add more characters to the story._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. Ok. So originally this was just gonna be a random story which doesn't really have a huge plot. However, like a billion people have come up to me saying "it's against the regulations blah blah blah" so imma change it! It's gonna have a plot now... Yeah... Enjoy.**

Gimme_fish: NATSU! READ MY USERNAME

Kill_stripper: Gimme... Fish?

Gimme_fish: Now do what it says

Kill_stripper: *gives gimme_fish a fish*

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Kill_stripper: Minna... I'm really confused... All these names are confusing can we all change our usernames to our actual names?

Everyone else: YOU CANT TALK!

Kill_stripper changed their name to Natsu_dragneel

Natsu_dragneel: you were saying?

Queen_of_keys changed their name to Lucy_heartfilia

Erza_the_titania changed their name to Erza_scarlet

Demon_matchmaker changed their name to Mira_strauss

Gimme_fish changed their name to Happy_da_cat

Animal_lisanna changed their name to Lisanna_strauss

_future_wife changed their name to Juvia_fullbuster

Natsu_dragneel: much better! Wait a sec... GRAY YOU BASTARD! CHANGE YOUR NAME

So_not_a_stripper: Make me

Natsu_dragneel: why you little!

Erza_scarlet: Gray? Natsu? Are you two getting along? *glare*

Natsu_dragneel and So_not_a_stripper: a-aye

Lucy_heartfilia: ITS HAPPY NUMBER TWO!

Erza_scarlet: GRAY!?

So_not_a_stripper: yes ma'am?

Erza_scarlet: your username is a lie. Make it correct

So_not_a_stripper changed their name to Totally_a_stripper

Natsu_dragneel: now he's truthful

Totall_a_stripper changed their name to Gray_fullbuster

Gray_fullbuster: this isn't the end Natsu..

Juvia_fullbuster: KYAA Gray-sama and Juvia have the same last name!

Gray_fullbuster: SOMEONE MAKE HER CHANGE!

Mira_strauss: I think it's cute

Erza_scarlet: I agree. Good job Juvia

Gray_fullbuster: WHYYY?

Usui_stalker: ah... Misaki... You are just like my cat...

Lucy_heartfilia: um...

Usui_the_stalker: oh... Wrong chat room... Oops. Bye

Natsu_dragneel: well Then... That was... Weird

Risa_loves_Otani: Otani! I miss you! Wanna go to karaoke?

Happy_da_cat: wtf...

Risa_loves_Otani: wrong chat room again? I ended up in the OHSHC chat room before. What chat room is this?

Erza_scarlet: we are The Fairy Tail chat room. How did you get in here?

Lucy_Heartfilia: OMFG WHY IS EDOLAS LUCY IN MY HOUSE?

Everyone else: 0.0

**K, so it's got a plot now! All the chat rooms are messed up. What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, another update :) Thanks for the support.**

Lucy_heartfilia has logged off

Natsu_dragneel: wtf Luce...

Risa_loves_otani: what is even happening... Oh well... Imma go back to my Chatroom now

Lisanna_strauss: *sweatdrop* you were still here?

Risa_loves_otani has logged off

Wendy_marvell has logged on

Wendy_marvell: hello minna-san. How is everyone?

Gray_fullbuster: hi Wendy! You got Chatroom :)

Lucy_ashley: Eh Wendy?

Everyone: ... *awkward silence*...

Lucy_ashley: what you all staring at?

Natsu_dragneel: aren't you the Lucy from EDOLAS?

Lucy_ashley: yeah... And your the Natsu from edolas... Why?

Natsu_dragneel: Have you even read my username?

Lucy_ashley... Holy shit...

Erza_scarlet has logged off

Erza_knightwalker logged on

Erza_knightwalker: What do we have here hmmm?

Happy_da_cat: it's the creepy Erza!

Natsu_dragneel: Happy I suggest you run to save yourself?

Happy_da_cat: what do you mean Nats-

Happy_da_cat has logged off

Natsu_dragneel: they never listen...

Lucy_heartfilia: has logged on

Lucy_heartfilia: ha! I found my old laptop! Anything happen while I was gone?

Mira_strauss: haha guess who I am?

Natsu_dragneel: *sweatdrop* your Mira Strauss?

Mira_strauss: yes. But WHICH Mira Strauss?

Lucy_Heartfilia: uh... The only Mira Strauss there is?

Mira_Strauss: oh darn it, I forgot

Mira_strauss changed their name to Edolas_mira

Edolas_mira: I win!

Erza_knightwalker logged off

Usui_ _not.a_cat has logged on

Lucy_heartfilia: omg not another one...

Usui_ _not.a_cat: another one? And Lucy? There's no one called Lucy in my Chatroom...

Natsu_dragneel: gosh this Chatroom is messed up...

Taiga_palmtop: ya don't say

Everyone else: NOT ANOTHER ONE!


End file.
